


Habits

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Gray never intends on developing this habit, but it happens much like the situation with his clothing: accidental, frequent, and typically without his awareness.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

He never intends on developing this habit, but it happens much like the situation with his clothing: accidental, frequent, and typically without his awareness. Truthfully, he likely would’ve continued with his work, unaware of the developing habit was it not for someone pointing it out. 

Mira pauses in her nightly cleanup for a stretch and wave to the final guild members yawning and moving for the door. Her wake up nudge is patient even as he groans and buries his face deeper into the crook of his elbow. 

“Come on, Gray,” she says. “Let’s finds you some pants and get you home.”

Mira begins digging beneath the bar. Gray digs the grit from his eyes and stretches. Were this anyone else, he would argue that his shirt is enough for walking home. Besides, who hasn’t seen him in his underwear by now? Her maternal nature overrides any arguments, though and he takes the offered clothing. 

“I owe you one, Mira,” he promises. “When did we begin keeping spare clothes behind the bar, though?” 

Her smile is warm and amused, “I promise: nobody in the guild is planning an intervention for you. Everyone here would be completely lost did you manage to keep clothes on. Whenever you return from a mission, though, you return with a piece of clothing from Lucy or Natsu.”

Gray opens his mouth, more in shock than preparation for objection. Mira does not give him a chance for any form of objection, though, digging beneath the bar and hauling a basket overflowing with clothing. Blouses, bras, boxers, scarves, shorts, socks, tank tops, and vests threaten to smother one another. 

Her amused smile becomes a concerned frown as his silence stretches longer and longer. Ducking her head, she grabs the basket and prepares to return it to its place underneath the bar. 

“I am keeping this a secret from the guild members,” she promises. “Lucy just thinks someone is stealing her laundry. Natsu has no clue, though.” 

He manages a squeaky cough, “How long have I been doing this?” 

Her concern changes into an apologetic expression, “I have been more concerned with keeping it secret from the other guild members than counting how often or how long it happens. I could help you return them should you be interested in help.”

“I hear: you are keeping Lucy and Natsu from murdering me.” 

“Yeah, we could call it that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended on this being a much longer slow burn. 
> 
> However, I was unable to get that far. I am pleased with having this for my first work in the fandom, though.


End file.
